Strawberries
by UnSewn
Summary: Emiko is a innocent, but beaten, child, hair as black as charcoal, skin as white as snow, and pure blood red eyes that glimmer with hope. What will happen when she finds herself lost in another world? GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Strawberries, Yum.  
>Running, I'm running, well, I guess you could call it sprinting since I'm pretty sure, I'm going about 20 miles per hour. Maybe I should start at the beginning, before I was running like I was in a slasher movie? I guess it started with a Friday night and the little girl running across the street, her pink handbags' keychain shinning in the street at night. Then, the bus, that big purple bus, that I swore was about to go through a red light. My friend yelled out, running, sprinting, towards the girl. I remembered things in sequence then, the girl being pushed out of the way of the big clumsy purple Barney, honking it's horn as it blazed on by. Except, it wasn't a Barney, "I love you, you love me." as it would always say. It blazed past as my mind registered what me and the little girl on the other side of the street were staring at, that heap that lay in the middle of the street? The heap that oozed red liquid like a strawberry? That was my 1 and only friend, Abby. They started to gather. At first, I only saw me and Abby, and I watched as her life with me flashed in my eyes. How we both met in the 2nd grade classroom, her wearing bright neon tights and a crazy paint splattered tee with white shorts, me, the exact opposite, a black rose, painted on my tee and skinny jeans that were ripped up horribly. The flashing I saw was actually not only in my imagination, it was blue and red, ambulance sirens! There was people asking questions, 'Are you ok?' 'Who is that?' 'Poor kid'. I looked around, snapping outta my daze, to see, about 25 people gathered around me asking me if I was hurt. One lady seemed completely worried that I would be trampled and rushed me out of the tightening crowd. I ran through the graffiti filled streets until I was sure I'd lost the yelling men and women, still in their monkey suits, not caring if the humid Florida weather made them stink like wet dogs. "Great, just great, where am I now?" I asked out loud. I looked around the dark empty streets, only dominated by the lone full moon and the small light coming from the countless rooms of the grown ups that were still awake. "Come." I heard a voice whisper behind me, I turned around quickly, relieved that some one, anyone was there to help me, except, when I turned, there was nothing, just the silhouettes of people in their houses, seeming to do the waltz on the barren alleyway ground. I took a deep breath, relax, just relax, your not in a horror movie, you're in real life, relax. I told myself as thousands of images of the slasher movies I watched with Abby flashed by my eyes. My heart and stomach gave an unexpecting churn as I thought of Abby, her dead body, oozing blood? Where could I go? I was going to stay at Abby's house, as I always do every Friday, to avoid my father when he comes home late, drunk. Well, he's always drunk when I see him, but, Friday is always worse because he's home for the weekend and doesn't worry about his coworkers or my teachers noticing something strange.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Alleyways

Chapter 2: Alleyways  
>It was starting to get cold out, dropping at least 15 degrees outside.<p>

I wrapped my arms around myself, holding tightly onto my gray jacket.

From what I could tell, it was around 9:00 at night and a full moon was shining above, mocking the empty sky.

I turned to the opening of the alleyway, seeing only desolate street corners and graffiti covered walls.

It was not a good time, or place, for a 8-year-old to be out, much less a girl.

I turned to the other side of the alley and what lay in front of me was spine tingling enough to make a full grown man shiver.

The whole alley was pitch-black, only one light from the moon showed me what was better left undiscovered.

Blood, covering the floor, was blood, and, as I looked further on, sand. Sand? What was sand doing here? I was in the middle of the city, so sand being here couldn't be right.

Unless.

Unless something, or _someone _brought it here.

The blood too, made no sense, I had heard of all of the violence here, but, no one person could make this much blood.

There was enough blood to fill a swimming pool, without the water.

There were new and old stains on the ground, the new was still flowing, closer, and closer to my feet.

I had to take a step back to avoid it, but, if I did come out of the alleyway, I was a big target for thieves, or murderers.

I thought about it and decided that my best bet was to continue down the blood filled hallway.

I continued deeper and almost winced when I heard the gruesome splat of the blood colliding with my foot, telling me this was no dream.

I walked further, making sure to keep breathing and not make too much noise that might alert whoever made the mess.

No later did I realize how pitch black and deathly silent it was.

It was so pitch black, I felt for the walls that were invisible in the darkness.

I felt nothing.

My heart fell to the pit of my stomach, as if it was falling into a pit of darkness.

I looked back, hoping to find the exit to the alley.

Nothing.

There was nothing but the blood and sand beneath my feet.

I turned around, there was _nothing_ else but to keep walking.

Keep walking.

'_I need to get out of here, I just need to make it to-'_

My thoughts were cut off by a thud, on the back of my head.

It all went black.

Pitch Black.


	3. Chapter 3: Sand Lots of it

Chapter 3: Sand… Lots of it  
>When I woke.<p>

There was more sand, more sand.

But, it was warmer.

There was red hair.

A boy.

He was crying, and holding his head in pain.

I was lying on my stomach.

I sat up.

My head jerked back, as I felt pressure on my forehead.

I felt it dig and claw...and burn.

I thought I heard a scream.

It was me.

I felt warm...

Liquid...

Falling...

Falling down from my forehead...

Suddenly...

I felt energy...

It pushed itself, as if trying to dig it's way into my stomach.

Once it was inside, while I could faintly hear myself, screaming in pain, I heard a cold voice whisper in my ear.

"_**Congratulations... you're a monster"**_

Thud.

I felt a thud, and my eyes fluttered open for a brief moment.

Grass...

And Trees...

Black out...

Nothing...

All Gone...

Alone...


	4. Chapter 4: Thank Picasso for White!

Chapter 4: Thank Picasso for White!

White. I've never been so happy to see white in my life.

There was a white ceiling above me.

I looked,

Bags,

With tubes that ran into my arm lined the right of me, covering my sight of a far off window.

In front of me was another blank white wall.

What was to my left surprised me,

A man sat in a blue chair.

"Hmm.. You're awake?"

I was slightly surprised by his voice, he was probably in his 20's but his voice sounded younger.

He had a cloth with a metal plate on it, engraved in it was a drawing of a leaf, wrapped around his head.

Brown hair stuck out, covering his right eye, his other one revealed to be a friendly brown.

A mask covered his chin, and he wore a green vest with pockets.

He gave me a smile and I relaxed, knowing I wouldn't be knocked out again.

I sat up as another man entered.

"Ah! Your awake?"

This man had the same attire, but he had blue hair and a head band, a cloth wrapped around the middle of his face, and face paint on the bottom of his chin.

"I'm Izumo, and that's Kotetsu." The man with brown hair explained kindly.

"What's your name? When we found you, you were all beaten up, and you had no headband." Kotetsu commented.

"E-" My voice was small, and it hurt to speak. "I'm Emiko Hibane."

"Hmm..? Emiko..? How did you get here? I don't think I know a Emiko here..." Izumo asked.

"I-I don't know... I don't remember..."

Which wasn't all a lie, all I remember is screaming, blood, sand, and that boy.

"W-Where, w-where am I?" I asked, wondering if I was back in that hell hole of a place I call home.

"You're in the hidden leaf village."

Wait...

What?

Hidden Leaf...

That's not in America...hell that's not even in North America.

I shook my head and touched my forehead, finding a cloth taped to the left side...

Then I remembered the pain..

I grabbed my head and screamed..

So much

_**Pain**_...

Make it stop.. make it stop!

"Emiko!"

"Emiko!"

I opened my eyes to see Izumo and Kotetsu on either side of the bed, and nurses frantically running into the room.

It began to get cold in the room, at least it did for me.

My arms and hands were freezing and I shut my eyes hard, clenching my head and grinding my teeth from the pain in my head.

I was numb to my surroundings, only faintly hearing my voice screaming..

"No! No! Stop! AHHH!"

The searing pain became numbness as I started to black out.

I couldn't tell anything from that moment, just darkness, my voice calling, and my hand grabbing something soft...

"Please... not alone...don't want to be alone..."


End file.
